gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity Drive System
|designer= |type= |model= |discharge= |function=*Exponential generation *Potentially increased energy generation |power source=* x 3 |power output= |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The Trinity Drive System (or Trinity Drive) is a next-generation drive system in that synchronizes three to exponentially increase their generation rate, even more so than the Twin Drive System. System Description & Characteristics The Trinity Drive is a 200 year old GN technological concept originally drafted by Aeolia Schenberg himself, along with the Twin Drive. The theory is that if three GN Drives performe GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach even greater thresholds in particle generation than the Twin Drive. This technology implements a mathematical formula of - output of a single drive to the power of number of drives synchronized. The application theory was contained within a scret part of Level 7 within Veda, keeping it safe until Tieria discovered it whilest inside Veda. The greatest complication with his theory is that no two GN Drives are exactly the same and requires three drives with a (unspecified, likely related to quantum entanglement) compatibility criteria with each other in order to work. When the GN Drives are linked, all three drives must maintain a synchronization rate over 80% to produce a stable 'synergy' in which their drives' combined output will be cubed (by coupling the drives' GN Particle production). Due to the experimental nature of the system, synchronizing the Drives at high levels become a difficult task to achieve even with Drives that are compatible. However, thanks to the advancements made with the 00 QanT's Twin Drive, the Trinity Drive does not require any stabilizing equipment to function safely and efficiently. The new Trinity Drive itself was built with a sub-system, the "Scutum Fidei" System (or Trinity Shield System), an improved variant of the Trans-Am Burst System, similar to the Quantum System. When utilizing the "Scutum Fidei" System, the GN Drives are physically joined (presumably to) increase GN particle generation even further; however, the full details and capabilities of its functions are not fully defined. Trinity Drive Output In a 3 Drive configuration with a regular setup, the total amount of particle output is simply triple the output of a single GN Drive, because the number of Drives has tripled as well. However, with a 3 Drive machine using a Trinity Drive setup, the resulting particle generation is not triple of that of a single Drive but instead is cubed that of a single Drive's output. This happens because of the synchronization of the 3 GN Drives, which allows the Trinity Drive System to achieve such high particle generation rates. It is unknown how synchronization percentage between the Drives affect the total actual output of the particles. However, a minimum of 80% synchronization between the three drives is needed for the Trinity Drive to function and the cubing of particles to initiate. There is a difference in performance between a Trinity Drive System using True GN Drives and a Trinity Drive System using GN Drive Taus. A pseudo-Trinity Drive's total production output is not cubed of a single GN Drive Tau, but is less than that although the formula was not specified. Because of the lower multiplier and the lower base output, a pseudo-Trinity Drive still remains a vastly inferior power source when compared to its genuine counterpart. Systems & Sub-System Features * *"Scutum Fidei" System Picture Gallery Trinity Drive System.jpg|Trinity Drive System - Screen Display Twin_Drive_Recharging.jpg|GNT-0000Δ's Trinity Drive & GN Condensers recharging after Trans-Am